The Dreams Begin
by deriz
Summary: Meet Hinata Yume, Ema sister. She finally moving in after 21 years live with her grandparents. What will happen in the Sunrise Residence? Write after the anime. I know this plot have been used so many time, but my crazy mind just want more. Please bear with my English, since its not my first language.
1. Chapter 1

The Dreams Begin

 **Disclaimer: everything you can recognize NOT mine, just the story…**

Chapter 1: The Dreams Begin

As the train moving on, my head full of thought. _Is this really okay with me? Is this really the best thing? Will they accept me? What if they don't like me? After all they have Ema with them, so why he wants me to live with them?_

My name is Hinata Yume. I am the first daughter of Hinata Rintarou, I live with my grandparents in the countryside while my father live with Ema. One month ago when my grandmom passed away, my father has come. At that time ask if I want to live with them, now he is remarried. I'm actually still worry about our grape farm. Since grandpop passed away two years ago, our live has been difficult but we still can make it with help of his loyal worker. But father says the farm will be taking care by our worker, so does the house, so when I miss my grandparents I still have a place to go. Well, Father and Ema are my family after all, so why not?

"I think Sunrise Residence will not too far from here" I said as I see the map that given by my father. I know it's more convenient if one of my brother or even Ema come and pick me at the station, but I need some time to think about my life.

Near the address I saw two people standing at the front gate. There is one fine man with brown hair, and a young boy with light salmon hair. I sweep my dress and try to make my black long hair a little bit presentable. My long straight hairs, my grandpop always call lion hair due to its hard to tame.

"Hello…is this building really Sunrise Recidence?" I ask as I step closer.

"Hai… you must be Hinata Yume right?" the one with brown hair said. "My name is Asahina Masaomi, the first son, and this is Asahina Wataru the 13th son." He point at the young boy.

"Hello…are you my new onee-chan?" when I nodded Wataru then hug me out of blue.

"Yay! I have two one-chans! Our house will be more fun and I have another sister to play with me when Ema onee-chan is busy."

I chuckled at his word and Masaomi can help but laugh. I like this boy, he is so cute.

"Well if that's the main reason you're so happy to have Yume-san here, what are we…your brothers to you anyway?" Masaomi said in the laughter. "Let's go inside Yume-san, I know you must be tired from your travel. Don't worry your package is in your room."

"Onee-chan, let's go!" Wataru grab my hands and drag me to my new home.

I smile at Wataru and can help but hug him. _Thanks Wataru… I hope everyone will accept me like you do._ "Yes! Let's go Wataru-chan."

The house was really big, well if you have 13 sons you need one. I sit at the living room when a man with blonde hair come and bring tea tray.

"Hello… my name is Asahina Ukyo, I'm the second son. I hope you will like to life with us. But since your sister came here first, I think everything will be okay" Ukyo smile. _And as long as everyone didn't fall for you like we to Ema,_ Ukyo added in his mind.

I talk with Ukyo and Masaomi while wait for the other to come home. Later I know about everyone in this family, Masaomi is a pediatrician, Ukyo is a lawyer and everyone in the household.

"Say Yume-san, what's your plan for study? I heard that you already transfer collage?" Masaomi asked.

"It's Yume by the way. Just call me Yume, since everyone called me that. Yes! I already transfer to one of nearby collage. Meiji University it is."

"Our brothers and Ema are in Meiji too. Subaru the basketball player for their team, Ema and Yusuke are the freshman." Ukyo said.

"It's that imouto-chans sister?" I heard a voice, and suddenly I feel someone hug me from behind. I try to escape from the hug, and when I turn I saw a black haired man punch white haired man in his head.

"Itai… Azusa you're so mean." The white haired man whined. I see if the black haired is Azusa that mean he is Tsubaki.

"I'm sorry for Tsubaki behavior, sometimes he seems to be out of control." Azusa turned to face me.

"It's okay Azusa-san. I'm sure I can handle it. My grandpop are bold with PDA too, so if I can live it for almost 16 years why can't I handle it now?" I giggle at the twin.

"See Azusa… imouto-chan herself doesn't mind it." Tsubaki smirk at Azusa and me. I smile back at him while Azusa grumbled to himself. _She sure is different from Ema_ Azusa and Tsubaki thought.

"Ahh…my new imouto-chan has come." I look the stairs where the voice came from. I see a blond man with robe like a monk and behind him a grey haired man that brings flower. _Here it come another_ I think.

"Hello…my name is Hinata Yume, please call me Yume. You must be Kaname-san and Iori-san right? I heard about you two from Ukyo-san earlier."

"My…my… you are sure is cute imouto-chan. Wanna know me better? Let's privately talk in my room tonight." Kaname wink at me. _Wait? Is Kaname–san really winked at me?_ I just look at Kaname-san with confused.

"Enough Kaname!" now Ukyo-san swap Kaname-san head with frying pan. And they start bickering with another. I smile at the scene before me and when I face Iori-san he gave me the flower.

"It's a gift for you Yume-san. Hope we will get along since we are at the same age."

"Well since we are going to be sibling, then you better call me Yume. Iori…"

And that how my dreams begin….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Morning After

I wake up feeling so fresh after the long trip. I hadn't met Ema, Yusuke and Subaru yesterday because they have a night out. I know I will see them this morning, so remaining brother that I don't see yet are Hikaru, Natsume, Louis, and Fuuto. I know Fuuto-kun is an idol, he's probably busy, Hikaru and Natsume are living outside residence.

"I wonder where Louis-san is right now…" my mind is wandering as I walk into the kitchen. When I got my foot in the last stairs I see a body lay at the middle of living room with its back facing me. I walk toward the body, when the body turned to face me I see an unfamiliar face. _He must be Louis-san_ I thought.

"Louis-san… Wake up!" I gently nudge him. "Why you sleep in the living room?" he opens his eyes. He seems to be still in the dream land.

"Ah…you must be Chii-chans sister… I come home after an overtime work at past midnight. It seems I can't reach my room. Oh…your hair is unique." _Louis-san you sure are still in you dream land_ I giggled to myself.

"Ma…ma…would you like some coffee or tea Louis-san? I'm sure it will make you fresh." I started to walk to kitchen counter.

"Tea would be nice." I heard him answer.

In the kitchen I saw Ukyo san began the preparation for breakfast. My hand automatically began to grab the apron that hung and began to help. "Ema-san you don't have to help me every morning you know, I know last night you come home late. It's okay…go on and continue to rest." When he closes the fridge and turn he seems to shock. "Uh… I'm sorry Yume, I thought its Ema-san."

I smiled at him "Don't mind it, I will help you today. More sister mean more force to help right?" I smirk and he grinned at my joke. "Let me make some tea for Louis-san first, and then we can make the breakfast ne..."

When we finish put the last dish on the table, I saw her. Ema… it's been so long since the last time I see her. Two years if I'm not wrong. Even though my grandparents didn't like her, I love her like my true sister. I know that Father adopt her, but I don't know why my grandparent hate it. Every time she came to our farm, my grandpop always hiss at her presence and my grandmom can help but give a bitter smile to her. Our eyes focus on each other, in this room I feel like just the two of us. The tears start to form in our eyes as we step closer.

"Onee-san…okaeri…" Ema is the first to talk. My tears are starts to flow and I hug her so tight.

"Tadaima…Ema." I replied between my sob. Everybody in the room left to the dining room, now it's just me and Ema. We hug a bit longer when we apart we start to tell each other our story. She apologize that she can't attend grandmom funeral, but she is happy too that now we can be together. And she is ecstatic when she heard that I attend Meiji University too. We promise to continue our conversation tonight. In the dining room I get the chance to greet Subaru-san and Yusuke-kun.

"One-san what's you planning for today?" Ema asked between meals.

"Well… since my collage not start until next Monday, I practically have nothing to do except organize my stuff."

"Uh…I still have my class until Friday and my assignment makes me stay at collage until evening. But I still can call you or text you."

"That's remind me I have to buy phone for myself." I talk much to myself. I decided that I will go to supermarket later to find myself a phone. Since I newcomer here, maybe I should ask where are nearest supermarket in town.

"Imouto-chan doesn't have a phone? How you communicate with the other? How can you live?" Kaname look like in disbelieve.

"My collage was just a few miles from our farm, so I don't have the urge to have one. I just can make a call from the public phone to my home." I shrugged.

"You definitely need one here imouto-chan. After breakfast let's go to mall to buy one okay!" Kaname wink at me.

"No! You don't have to Kaname-san. You will be busy, and I think a monk should stay in shrine if I'm not mistake." Everyone in the room just snort at my comment, when I see Ema her face are a bit red. _Now what did I do wrong?_

"Ma…ma… don't bother about little thing my dear imouto. Finish your breakfast so we can go okay." Kaname ignores the rest of the brothers.

Later when we go to the mall, Kaname insist that he will pay for the phone. 'I would do anything for you my lady.' He just says like that and goes to pay the bill. I decided to look around and sit at the bench near the store waiting Kaname. The mall is a bit crowded, I try to pay attention to the front door of the store. When I see Kaname, I rush to reach him. I didn't see people around me, it result with me bump into someone in front of me. Because obviously that man has more strength than me, I ended up sit on the floor.

"Are you okay Miss?" I heard the man say. When I look up to apologize, I see a man with orange hair extend his hand to help me up.

"It's okay… it's my fault too. I didn't see people in front of me." I said as I accept his hand.

"Imouto-chan, are you alright?" I turn to see Kaname looking at me with worried all over his face.

"Kaname? What are you doing with this girl? Don't tell me you hit on her… for God sake she maybe have the same age as Ema-san." That man sigh.

"Eh…Nakkun… do you not know that she is Ema-chan sister, Yume?" _Ah…this man must be Natsume-san._

"No… I never hear about that thing. This must be Tsubaki for not inform me."

"Well that's maybe the reason you didn't came yesterday when she came." Kaname realize. "What are you doing here by the way?"

"I often come to mall to check how our game responds at the game store, sometime its give good feedback for our future project. What are you two doing here?"

"I buy something for imouto-chan. Ne… why don't you come with us, we plan to shop some more for her collage."

"Sorry, I still have something I must do. But I will come home later okay. Here's my card, call me if you need something. Do you like games Yume-san?"

"I do love playing games, but not as hard core as Ema."

"Then I will give you sample too. Oh I really must go now. Nice to meet you Yume-san." He nods at me and leave us.

Found one brother, two more to go.

 **A/N: Hello… Deriz desu... Thank you for those who read, reviewed, like, and followed my story (deep bow for you all). It's my first time I make a story, I read so many fanfic but this is the first time I actually make it. If something crossed my mind when I read a fanfic I just discuss it with my friend. So this story I dedicate it for her. And last night she came and give me some idea about this story, I hope that I can share her idea with you all. Finally I want you to give me some input for my story, I will really appreciate it...really. Maybe your ideas are better for this story than I have in mind. Thanks again for read this story of mine. See you…**

 **Deriz**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: An Idol and a Novelist

* * *

It's been a few weeks I living with my new family. I start to attend collage too. I know live in the countryside and a big city may have a difference, it's hard but it comes with its own perk. I enjoy living with so many brother and sister, it's so noisy but when they have a schedule out the house I miss the banter between Yusuke-kun with Tsubaki. I even missed Kaname sometime, try to imagine it.

Today I come home by myself since the other have schedule. I drop at the supermarket near house to buy ingredient for dinner. I remember Ukyo-san inform me that some of the brother will have their dinner out. I still decided what menu we have tonight when suddenly I feel someone hug me. I turn my body to see who the culprit is. Our eyes meet, and when that person sees me he push me so hard that I almost lost balance.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Whose girl you are?" he started to investigate me. "Don't think that if one of my brother allow you to come to our house mean that we accept you." _Uh…that's annoying_. Before I reply him, I suddenly remember that this person really fit someone description. The twelfth brother… _Asahina Fuuto_ …

"Your brothers are right about you. You are such a brat…" I chuckled.

"Whose you calling brat, you idiot! Don't you know who am I? I'm famous. Where do you live? Outerspace?" His face seems mocking me as he look at my body from head to toe. Now that insults me.

"Hah… I know you, Fuuto-kun right? Now tell me where did you think I lived huh? I live here of course." I shout at him now. His face are red, he was ready to shout back when a voice suddenly cut him. A tall figure with long hair and a blue cheetah print hung in her neck standing at the elevator door.

"Well…well is this Ema-chan sister we have here? My…my… you are beautiful too. Aaaah… it such a waste I don't live here. Everyday will be very interesting though." Now this person stand in front of me, he put himself between me and Fuuto-kun. "Hello… I'm Asahina Hikaru, the fourth son. It's a pleasure to meet such a cute sister." He then hug me. After a while living with all the brothers, I know one thing for sure. They are such a charmer, even the little one. Everyone has their unique charm that attract girl, Hikaru-san indeed. _Well save for Fuuto-kun_ I think.

Uh… my wander thought, I try to focus at Hikaru-san. "Hello Hikaru-san… I'm Yume. I glad too that I have meet the last brother. How is your novel? I heard that you stay at Italy for a while for your research?" I ignore that fact that Fuuto-kun in this room also. "Can you show me your story? I study literature at collage. And I will definitely love to read your story."

"Wow… imouto-chan. You sure want to read my story? It's a criminal story you know? Not some romantic novel that girl usually likes." Even when he said that I clearly see that his eyes sparkle with interest.

"Oi… I'm still here you know. Don't act like I don't exist, beside I'm hungry. Where is Ukyo-niisan? He should be prepared dinner this time around." Fuuto try to get our attention back.

I just glare at him and I turn to give my sweetest smile to Hikaru-san. "Say Hikaru-san would you like to dinner here tonight? Ukyo-san and some brother are dinner out. So today I'm in charge to make dinner."

"I'd love to Yume-chan." Hikaru just smirk at me. I walk to Fuuto-kun with fake smile plaster in my lip. He automatically step back till his body hit the wall behind him.

I stop just right in front him. "Fuuto-kun… since I'm in such a good mood today because of Hikaru-san, you can eat dinner with us. Don't worry I won't poison your food." I still smile at him.

"Who need your food anyway? I can still have my dinner outside." His eyes set a challenge at me.

"Oh…no, you don't want to Fuuto-kun. If you eat your dinner out, doesn't that mean you scared of Yume-chan?" Hikaru said it with such a delight in his tone. I nod at his comment.

"Alright…but that doesn't mean I accept you become our sister." Uh…this brat brings out the best of me. Rather than speak back to him, I just stomp his foot very hard.

"Ouch…watch your foot baka, its hurt." Fuuto-kun glared at me. I just put my best innocence face and walk off him. Hikaru can't take it anymore and laugh so hard and hold his stomach. After a few step I turn and in a short time I face Fuuto-kun again. He braced himself in case I do that again. I lower my head kiss him in the forehead. Fuuto-kun eyes wide-open at what I'm doing so does Hikaru. He tried to speak but it no word came out of his mouth. Normally I just ignore this kind of joke, but something in Fuuto-kun seems pull me to react very childishly I thought to him. Later I found that this is his charm, and he knew it. He won't be an idol if he doesn't know.

"Nice to meet you too…Fuuto-kun." I smile genuinely. "Now come…I need to cook something quickly if you really hungry." I take his hand and drag him to kitchen counter.

"I'm not that hungry baka nee-san." He tried to act like he is annoyed but he follow me to anyway. Fuuto-kun doesn't seem to realize that his check blushed. He blushed so hard that his ears red too. He sits at the dining table while I prepare the food. Hikaru-san approach to me and whispered to me.

"I must say Yume-chan, that's clever move of you. Who knows there's time that brat is loss of word."

"Living surrounded by men has taught me some lesson. Please don't tell everyone or better don't tell him that's my first time I kiss someone beside my grandparents." I reply with a hush tone.

"I still can hear you baka nee-san." Fuuto said when he leans at kitchen counter. His face mocking me, but everybody in that room can't be deceived that he is embarrassed judge by how red his face is. I just rolled my eyes at his comment.

Hikaru, at the scene in front of him smile knowingly. Indeed Yume-chan is interesting he thought.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay…another chapter… I'm going to give you all digital cupcake for whoever read this story until now. I never think I will get this far, considering how lazy I am.**

 **I once again want to say thank you for reading my story (bow). Please bear a bit longer with my English ^-^.**

 **See you when I see you (I just love this :P)**

 **Deriz**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Another Day at Sunrise Residence

* * *

"Onee-san…Wake up! It's 9 O'clock. Are you alright? Breakfast is ready" I heard Ema knocking at my door.

"Coming…." I open the door just to lean on it and close my eyes. It have been a tough weeks, I have some paper that its deadline is this week. I stayed up late since the beginning of the week. Today is Sunday, so I think I will make up my lack of sleep, but alas seems like I have to wake up now.

Ema smile at my behavior. "It must have been hard for you this week? I rarely see you at dinner and breakfast." She then head back to the elevator expected me to follow her.

"Yeah… I have 3 papers to finish this week, but whatever…it's over now, what we have for breakfast today? Sorry I can't help you and Ukyo-san this week." I close the door and follow her. My head I bit heavy but I think it because I suddenly wake up. I shake my head try to clear my mind. Everyone has already in the dining room. Kaname sit up and open his arm ready to hug me.

"Imouto-chan…Are you alright? You are a bit pale." I hear Kaname voice right in my ear he then hug me from behind. Right now I don't feel like able to take anymore joke so I just let him do it, and I turn myself to hug him back enjoying the warmth and comfort that he provides.

"Princess… I'm so glad that you show your love for me but can you do it at our private time?" Kaname put his hand up since he saw another brother face look so grim. "You see…our family can't take it easy with our joke." His voice full of panic as he trying to escape from my hug, but I refuse to give in. The warmth is too nice to let go.

"Kaname…Let her go…" Ukyo hit Kaname with frying pan. I don't know that I cause the ruckus, because my eyes are so heavy.

"You perverted monk…You took a chance when Yume-san still sleepy." Yusuke sat up from his chair and walked over to Kaname. The twin are the first reach out, both of their hand in Kaname shoulder and pull Kaname back that his face hit the floor.

"Ne imouto-chan, seems like there are a pest in your clothes, but don't worry we get rid of it. You are safe and sound now" Tsubaki hold me.

"Tsubaki…you are a pest to you know." Azusa face twitch. I open my eyes this time. He pulled me and leads me to dinner table, Masaomi send an apologetic smile, Wataru hug me tight.

"Oi…baka nee-san, are you out of your mind this morning?" Fuuto now talk.

"Regarding what Kana nii-san doing, you sure are a bit pale Yume. Are you alright?" Iori now speak.

I realize I make everyone in this house worry about me. I quickly put my reassuring smile to everyone in the table. "I'm fine just a little bit sleepy." I grab my chopstick to avoid further question. "Itadakimasu…" the rest continue their breakfast.

"Ne… onee-chan will you come with me? Masa-nii, Hika-nii and I will come to Amusement Park since the other have schedule. Ema onee-chan can't come because of something happen in her club." I wonder what club that Ema join in collage, because I think she is not join any club but I save it for later.

"Of course I'd love to Wataru-chan. I think I must be overworked this week. I need refreshing, and that's a good way to refreshing." _As long as you didn't take me to ride the scary ride_ , I thought.

"Yes…." Wataru dance in happy mood. "We are going to ride the so many things. Masa-nii and Hika-nii actually can't stand scary ride, so I think just two of us can do. Let's ride roller coaster and Ferris wheel ne… Yume one-chan." _Oh great_ I roll my eyes when I hear it.

"Great… I will prepare your lunch." Ukyo said. "I'm sorry I can't go with you all. I have to prepare for the court the next day."

"It's okay Ukyo-san… Just concentrate for the court okay. If you don't mind I will make the dinner too." I waved my indifferent.

"Really? I count on you then Yume." Ukyo face a bit red. _I think I growing a bit closer to Yume, because lately Ema-san is busy in collage, so Yume and I often cook together_. Ukyo thought.

It such a waste that Ukyo-san can't come, b _ut at last I have Masaomi-san if Wataru start out of control_ I thought. I hope someone else coming too, because when Masaomi-san and Wataru-chan are going in couple ride that mean I will coupled with Hikaru-san. Not that I didn't like him, it just sometimes he will look at me with that expression that he know something that I don't know, and he really enjoyed that thing. It makes me curious but scared at the same time, wonder why I scared.

"I'm sorry I can't go to amusement park with you baka nee-san. I have a concert this afternoon at TV station. So I must go after breakfast." Fuuto seems to know what I thinking.

"Do you want me to come imouto-chan? I must work in the afternoon, so I must rest in the day but if you want I can come too." Kaname added.

"Oh… you don't have to Kaname-san. I'm sure you need to have your energy as much as possible to work at night. I know a neighbor that work in the temple, he always read Mantra at night and in the morning he always a bit grim." Tsubaki, Azusa, Fuuto and Ukyo just snort at my comment. _Kaname-san is a monk right? So…why everyone always look sarcastic every time I mentioned his job. I definitely must ask about that later._

"Kana nii… I need you for something." Suddenly Iori speak.

Kaname look hesitant at Iori request. "Okay… we talk about that later." Kaname turn to face me. "I'm so sorry imouto-chan. I can't company you."

I wonder what happen between the two. Kaname sure is a mysterious man. 

* * *

**A/N : Hello...I'm sorry the update is late than usually. A lot happen in the past week in my life so i hardly have concentration for doing this chapter. I apologize if this chapter is lack in so many thing. Hope thing will get better in my life so you will enjoy the story next time. Thank you for reading this story...**

 **(deep bow) Deriz**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Amusement Park

Here I am now… in front of amusement park. My head still a bit heavy but I decided to ignore it. I remember myself to look for aspirin when we get home. The park is full of people, plus the weather is really hot. We waited for Hikaru-san, Masaomi-san is on the phone to ask where he was.

"Hikaru wait for us in front gate Yume. Today sure are a bit hot, Yume here take my hat…" Masaomi offer me his hat. _Right… how can I_ _forget about the hat_ _?_ I asked myself in disbelieve.

"Thanks Masaomi-san." I received the hat gratefully.

"Yume-chan you're here? Oh I'm so glad." Hikaru spread his arm and hug me. "We can have girl talk here without our annoying brothers." He whispered in my ear.

"Yo…Masa-nii….Wata-chan…" He greets the others. I wonder what kind of talk with him.

I glanced at HIkaru and I just realize something. He is not wearing her dress or the cheetah print scarf. Today he just wearing a simple jeans and a T-Shirt, tough the color is a ruby red. It's really suit him, and he is very handsome in it. I think he can be like Kaname if he wants to. _Ahhh… my head must be really needs to be examined if I think my brother are handsome. We are sibling… you are not supposed to think your brother is handsome. Kaname-san's behavior sure start rubbing off_. I sighed.

"Yume onee-chan… Hika-nii… hurry up…." Wataru wave to us.

Wataru drag me from one ride to another. I actually like roller coaster, but after ride it for the third time I started to hate it with all my might. Those just with roller coaster only, save it for another ride. I get the feeling that Masaomi-san and Hikaru-san actually can stand the scary ride, but when they must ride it for several times in one day, they just hate it the way I do. The lunch break cannot save my fate either; Wataru makes us eat in such a hurry because he wants to ride the pirate ship. I groaned at the thought, but Masaomi-san decided that he would accompany Wataru to ride it. Although I love Wataru-chan, but this is enough for me. I feel so grateful that I don't have to accompany him ride the pirate ship.

"Ne… Yume-chan, want to ride Ferris wheel?" Hikaru suddenly ask.

"But what about Masaomi-san and Wataru-chan? They still ride the pirate ship." The thought about just the two of us Ferris wheel make my cheek blush, because people will think that we are a couple. I shake my head just to clear my mind, the weather and my headache really makes me out of mind. I sighed as I feel my head heavier than before.

"Don't mind them. And I need to talk to you in private too." He raises up that give a hand to me to take it. I hesitant at first but I take his hand as the curiosity win over me. What are Hikaru trying to talk to me about.

"Alright…at least I don't have to ride that thing again if I'm with you at the Ferris wheel." I smile at him.

"Good girl…" Hikaru said. He then drags me to the Ferris wheel. We wait a little while for our turn. When we start to move Hikaru still not talk to me. "Yume-chan…do you know that all the brothers are fall in love with Ema-chan?" he said out of blue.

I a bit surprise at that statement, but then my mind wondering to everythings happen when I'm at Sunrise Residence. To be honest I do suspicious about the relationship between Ema and the brothers. Every time they together I almost can see the difference attitude toward me and Ema. Sometimes some of the brothers steal a glance at her. At first I think maybe one of them like Ema more than a sister, but to fall in love…and to think that every one of them have that feeling including the person in front of me makes me feel a bit exclude in the family.

"Oh… I never thought about it but I do feel different about how you guys treated me and Ema. You all very serious if something related to Ema mention. No wonder then...but wait a minute is that the reason you all kind to me? You all want to make her fall in love with you using me?" I try to speak even though I seem to have panic attack as I can't breathe and my vision blured.

"No…I'm afraid you must be misunderstanding the whole situation Yume-chan. We all love you like our sister, but we just happen to love Ema as a woman. We are not using you Yume-chan, this thing have been start long time ago. We….."

"I don't need to know…." I raise my hand to cut him but my head is getting heavy. "Uh…when this thing will stop spinning." I tried to stand, but as soon as I stand my vision become dark.

"Yume-chan!" I hear Hikaru-san voice and his hand catch me when I feel my leg become limp. That's the last thing I remember before the dark fully consume me.

I open my eyes to see the white ceiling. I tried to wake up but someone hold me make me lie down again. When I look to my side Hikaru-san sit at the chair in the bedside. I look at the surrounding it seems I carried to polyclinic.

"Easy there Yume-chan… you have to rest. Why you don't tell us you have fever?" Hikaru-san asked. His voice is full of concern.

"It not so bad at first…but the weather and of course the rides make it worse. I really don't want to bother people with such a simple matter. Where are Masaomi-san and Wataru-chan?" I finally realize that it just me and Hikaru-san in this room.

"They are going home first… I volunteering myself to wait for you and take you home. Wataru can't stop crying that he makes his one-chan collapse. So Masaomi take him home first because he think Wataru will make your condition worse with his crying. " Hikaru explain as he check my fever.

I sit at my bed. "Oh…poor Wataru… and no you don't have to Hikaru-san. Just hail me a cab and I can go home on my own. Really…don't bother worried about someone like me." I feel so embarased because I feel like a bother for him, so I look at everything except Hikaru.

Hikaru-san holding my chin and make me face him. "Listen here Yume-chan…you are not a bother…at least not for me. We like you…I like you. Why can't you trust us to take care of you?" His face is so close to me. I try to look into his eyes, and I feel there is something there. I don't know what it is but I can feel that I can trust this person. I sigh...its gonna make me embarased as I tell my secret to Hikaru.

"Hikaru-san…do you know about Ema true parents?"

"Yes…I know that your father adopt Ema-chan when her true parent passed away. Did he adopt you too?" Hikaru-san asked.

"Oh how I wish I was adopt… I was born out of wedlock. Mother don't want to get married yet when she was pregnant because Father still travel around the world often. She was an orphan so when she was pregnant she came to live with grandparent from Father. She passed away when she give birth to me. At that time Father didn't come at all, that's what Grandpop always tell me." I cover my eyes with my hand. I can't bear it anymore, I know once I started this story everything will be different.

"Are you sure he never come Yume-chan? I don't think Rin-san was that kind of men." Hikaru-san seems in disbelieve.

"He comes sometimes but never when Grandpop around. I don't know what happen between them. At first everything just fine with me, but I see other kid always with their dad, I starting to question why I always with Grandpop. Since I was a kid I always wish to know him. I just want him to accept me…to recognize me as his daughter. But of course the visit become less as the year goes by, Father become more famous. I know, because Grandpop mood always sour when Father was mentioned. He always said why did Father adopt her? Why he suddenly become a family man because of Ema? And so on. As a child I often find my grandparents saw me with pity in their eyes. I'm fine with him adopt Ema, glad even... but i can't bear the look in my grandparents eyes. I started to feel why he never comes when I need him." Tears are starting to fall from my cheek.

"He never came when the opening ceremony or at the graduation ceremony. But I always accept the picture when he comes to Ema. I know Ema never intended to hurt me, but seeing her portrait with Father seem to remind me over and over that I lack something. That I am not wanted, that everything I do I still can't reach him. I'm his daughter too…but it seems I need to sacrifice myself so he can recognize me as his daughter. You know…I'm waiting for him almost my whole life." My sound seem so desperate even for myself.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Love…" I feel Hikaru-san hug me.

"I never hate Ema…really…but I can't help it... I..."I bury my head in his chest.

"Hush…don't cry anymore my love…I will always be there for you for now on. You can count on me for everything." Hikaru-san's both hand at my head and make me look into his eyes. Our face so close and then he kiss my forehead.

"Promise?" I feel like a child because that sudden question but I don't care. I look into his eyes; I try to find something there. Something to hold into.

"I promise…" Hikaru-san chuckled and I can feel his hand grab me tight. As if he knew what I'm thinking. For the first time I feel someone accept me for who I am. The first person is this person… Hikaru-san

We are going home after I feel strong enough to walk. Hikaru drive his car a bit slower than he usually do. He maybe think that I need some more time before I face them, and I do feel so thankfull for that. Before long we reach Sunrise Residence. He stop his car in front the gate, before i can open the door myself he doing it for me. He reach out his hand to help me getting off from his car. We argue about wether or not he acompany me till my room.

"Well at last allow me to take you to the living room." Hikaru said in tone that leave no room to protest.

"That sound perfect." I smile at him. He offered his hand and I gladly took it.

When we reach the living room I can see that almost everyone gathering in there. They turn their head when they hear our footstep and suddenly they rise to their feet and started to come to us. They are all hug me and start to question me at the same time. I'm a bit overhelmed but I like the feeling of it a bit...being woried over. Of course my grandparents woried about me too, bu to feel from someone else beside them makes my heart warm.

"I think you've made your way into their heart love...you just don't know it yet." I hear Hikaru whispered in my ear betwen the chaos. I turn my head to face him and noded then i give him my very best smile. Smile that I don't even know I have it until now. I feel like the happiest person in the world, sure I still miss Father but I know that I surounded with people who love me.

Hikaru seem a bit dazed when he see me smile, but then smile back at me. A bit different but I pay no mind with it. This day is the day that I never forget, not just that I know the Asahina accept me into their family. I learn something else, that whenever Wataru asking you to the Amusement Park...run.

 **A/N Hello... I really don't know how to say this...but I'm really sorry for whoever read my story that it took me a really long time to update. Well my excuse is something big happen in my life. So I need to adapt to my current situation, but I never really leave this story. I decide that I will continue this story even when I can't promise you that the update will be in regular basis. Thank you for whoever read, review and like this story.**

 **Deriz**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Afternoon with My Brother

I drop my bag at the red couch… it's been a hectic day jugling between the paper but I survive, in the bright side it means I will have more book to read. Not just for paper but for my own pleasure. With the weekend ahead my head full of thing for relieved my stress. Going to the bookstore will be on my list this weekend. Obviously not today, because it's afternoon already and I always like to take my time in bookstore or library. Hanging out with Ema sure is interesting but not today either, Ema is still at collage, she said that he will watch Subaru play this afternoon. I know Ema and Subaru are dating now. She tells me not so long ago. At first I can believe it, not so long ago Hikaru confess to me about his brother including himself have a special felling for her, even Kaname. She also tells about what happen between her and the Asahina brothers. When I hear her story, I took a hint that they are really at the point of no return if it about their feeling for Ema. Ema with his pure heart can capture Father Heart; even I can't help but love her as a sister as well. So when the Asahina are falling in love with her it just a normal matter. Even when I don't like what some of them did to her, but it understandable. Everything is right in war and love…or so they called. I'm glad she chooses Subaru, because I think they will make a cute couple. Subaru is a nice guy, I think he deserve her more than any brother. Not that I think Masaomi, Ukyo, Hikaru, Azusa, and Louis is bad, I know they express their love in subtle way, but put Kaname, Tsubaki, Futto and Wataru then it will turn into love war. And Ema said this house have been a battlefield for a while at that time. Most awkward time is when everybody gathered she said, they will try to make other embarrassing or angry to gain Ema favour. Subaru will be perfect for Ema, he seems stable and the age different not too far, and I a bit disagree they want it to keep it quiet for now. I think it will be better if they tell everyone about their relationship, so all the brother won't try to hit on her.

"Ahhh…what should I do now, it seems everyone have their schedule for tonight." I drop my body to the couch.

"Well you can come with me Princess." I hear voice from upstairs. Just one person in this house would call me with that nickname, and that would be Kaname.

"Where are you wanted to go then?" I asked as I tilt my head to face him. He smirks and come down and sits beside me.

"Why don't you go with me? I must meet someone first but it won't take long time. After that meeting we can go browsing the mall. I'm sure you have something you want to buy or we can just take a walk, enjoy the weekend night."

Well I think it's a good opportunity to know better about Kaname. I only know that he is a monk, but all about him is not showing that he is a monk. If I put it, he is more like a lady killer (I borrow this word from Grandpop). With his smooth talking to every woman I'm sure many women would fall in love with him. Not that I experience it but I just can feel it. Okay honestly, I'm just curious about him. When I hear about Ema story with him, it seems like he is another person. Kaname that I didn't know, not that I know a lot about him though, but in my three months I knew him I just can't imagine how he fall head over heel at my sister. So I want to know more about him, purely because he agonize me, how can a person love someone so passionate when sometimes he is like a cheap guy (yes… I mean cheap) who whistle at you at the corner.

"So Princess… what is your answer then?" Kaname voice stops my wandering thought. I look at him a moment still trying to think is this really okay. Well….

"Okay… it's a date then" I grin at him. "Oh I better hurry to change my clothes." I dash out from the couch to my bedroom.

"If you want it to be a date Princess…just think as you wish it to be, and I make a promise to you it will be beautiful date." I hear Kaname teasing voice as I run to my room.

A smile form in my lips as I hear that. I know it's not a real date. But still I happy to go with him, I took shower real quick and get dressed and put some make up. I don't know where he is going to have a meeting, so I wear dress that not to casual but I can go straight to the mall after the meeting. At the living room I see Kaname wear his suit, something I rarely see. I'm glad I wear this dress because it seems this meeting is important by the look of Kaname suit. He turns his head and smile at me.

"Well Princess… you look lovely tonight. I'm glad that no brothers here right now. Because you are good enough to eat and I know they will never allow me to be near you if they hear me say this. Should I cancel all and lock you in my room so the others don't see you" the voice seems serious but his face gives it away. I can feel my face so hot till my ear, oh great he would see my crimson red face now.

"Not in a million Mister." I said while trying to hide my embarrassment. "This is my first date ever. I won't allow someone ruin my date, even if that person is you." I can see Kaname smile in amusement. He then offered his hand to me I took it and he put my hand in his elbow.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness Princess. I never know that this is your first date ever, well not a real date but let's pretend that it is okay. So when a guy really took you in a date at least you will have some experience before, if he can pass our dead body first of course." He said the last sentence in a low voice but I can hear it clear. Then I just brush it off, I'm sure he is just joking anyway.

"Let's go…shall we?" Kaname ask me.

"Lead the way Mister…" I nod at him to take me to his car. When the car starts moving I suddenly remember that I didn't inform Ukyo I will be going with Kaname. I quickly get my phone to text him and several others about my whereabouts just in case.

"Who are you texting Princess? You already have me, but you give your attention away." I heard Kaname said with teasing tone.

"I'm texting Ukyo-san to tell that I'm with you. So he doesn't have to prepare dinner for me tonight."

"Good girl… I'm forgotten to tell Ukyo-nii that you will come with me. Remember when you have a date text me or the other brother where you will be going and when you will back okay..." Kaname voices are suddenly very serious.

"Aye…aye captain…" I grin and salute at him, he laughs at my act. Then I remember the reason why I go out with him tonight. I think it's the right time to ask it.

"Kaname-san, I want to ask you something. I hope you don't mind, because I'm so curious. Do you really a monk Kaname-san? Because every time I mention about your job, the other brothers will give odd reaction to it. And to be honest your behaviour did not help either. I know something is off, so can you tell me about it?" Kaname seems fazed after I ask the question. I'm afraid that I might be offending him so I quickly apologize but before the word out I hear his voice.

"I work at Club Buddha with my two partners. Imouto-chan has met them at summer holiday three years ago. It's a place where we hear about people, mostly women problem in their life and we offer wisdom word and of course comfort. Don't take me wrong, three years ago I was going to train to be a real monk, but when in the middle of training I know that my heart is not ready because at that time many things happen and my heart are such in complete chaos. So I'm going back home, still work at Club Buddha, but now I helped Mom running her business." Kaname voice is so serious

"Not full time though, I can't leave my fellow and my follower just like that." Now his voice back to normal.

"So why you still wear that clothes if you are not a real monk then?"

"It is out of habit I guess… I find it really comfort tough. But now that Mom's business gets really busy, I hardly wear them outside the house anymore. So when I'm at home I like to wear it."

That's why all the brothers mocking him. When Kaname tell me the reason why he cancels the training, I already know the answer, its Ema. I feel sudden bitterness in my heart; I feel jealousy all over me. But when I think again, it's Ema we are talking about; of course everyone will fall for her. She is amazing girl, you can't help but falling for her. And I love her too, and nothing can change that fact. So I will brush it off and make the fullest of this night.

 **A/N Thank you for your review, and your like and your follow. I hope this chapter won't make you feel bored, or worse this story make you feel it that way. Honestly I don't have any idea how will this story goes, so far I just write whatever pass in my mind that time. I know whose brother I want Yume with but still can decide how and when. I guess I have to re watch the anime and search about it for more inspiration. Thank you for reading this story.**

 **Deriz  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Night to Remember

Kaname's car stops at a very famous hotel. I can see that, this meeting is very important judging by the place. _Uh I hope that I won't bother their meeting_ … Kaname took me to the restaurant at the hotel. This restaurant has a great city view at night. No wonder this restaurant is full with guest every night like tonight. Without reservation first I doubt that we will have dinner at this restaurant, a waiter greet for us.

"Welcome to Paradise Restaurant, how can I help you sir?" the waiter smile at us.

"I have a reservation under the name of Asahina." Kaname reply the waiter while he sweeps his eyes trough the restaurant. _Is he looking for his client?_ Oh my God…don't tell me that he will have his meeting here in this restaurant. It's not about the place, it is about me… I think that I will have to wait in the restaurant while he has a meeting. To think about how I spend two hours top siting between two men talking about their job enough to make my stomach hurl.

"Ah... Mr. Asahina right…please follow me to your table then." The waiter leads us to our table. After help me sit the waiter told us that we can call him when we are ready to order.

"Kaname-san I thought that you will have a meeting with the client. Why are you doing with me here?" I'm afraid to ask but I think I need to know whether the client will join us or no.

"Relax Princess… the client VIP room are over there. I just want to make sure where our table for dinner. You can wait her in our table or you can enjoy the city view from the sky garden outside. Believe me, it was really beautiful, it won't be long I promise." Kaname give a reassuring smile.

I look at him suspiciously but in the end I just take it. "Okay then… I think I wait at the sky garden. I can wait a bit patient if I can't see the food."

"Perfect… I'll be gone just about an hour maximum. Then I'll be yours the whole night Princess…" He wink at me while escort me to the entrances of the sky garden.

True to his word, Kaname pick me up exactly an hour later. He says sorry the meeting took very long; I just shrug because I don't want to ruin my special night. This night I won't allow myself down just because a little matter. What important he's right here now, time to enjoy my date. We sit at our previous table. Kaname call the waitress to give the menu, we place our order when suddenly I hear someone call Kaname with weird high pitched voice.

"Kaname-san…."

Both me and Kaname tilting our head to find the source, and here she is…a woman about Kaname age walking closer to our table. _Oh Dear God...please don't come here...please_ but it seems that the fate doesn't like me this time. The woman is getting closer with our table, I have a feeling that my night will ruined somehow. Our appetizer come in time, I decide to focus at my food when that woman stops in front of us. Kaname rise to his feet and greet that woman when suddenly that woman hug Kaname and kiss him on the lips quite long I may add. I accidently drop my fork, _I can't believe it he's a monk! Wait a minute, he is not a real monk. So he is doing something like this in his club? Better ask him after this._ I try to ignore them and continue my dinner. Sumire, that woman name join in our table and order food for herself without even asking. I started to feel annoyed because she looks like trying to get Kaname attention for herself, not that I really care, but the more I try to ignore them, the more insult came from Sumire. I grip my utensil very hard, _stay cool Yume…she is not worth your wrath_ I speak to myself as I try to calm down. _What is it the pi number? Oh right it's 3, 14159265…._ i try to memorized the number.

"Ne…Kaname-san, why you take such a girl to this meeting? Because of her we can't talk as freely as usual. You ended our meeting faster than usually does. I miss you; you know…why you didn't call me since our last meeting. I've been waiting to see you again." _Uh…oh… this is no good, in what number I leave earlier? 3, 141592….._

"Well I thought that is not your concern here Sumire-chan, she is my imouto I promise to take her out tonight for dinner." I hear Kaname sweet voice, but something in the tone is a bit weird.

"She's got her dinner now, why don't you give her some money so she can grab a taxi home and we can continue our business in a more private place." Sumire body is so close to Kaname and her lip are so close to his ear. That's it I can take it anymore, I rise to my feet and started to leave.

"Yume… where are you going?"

"I think we should postpone our date Kaname-nii. I'm not in the mood right now. I'm going home first."

"But…" At the third step I stop and back to our table so Kaname smile when I approach him and Sumire. I reply his smile and look at Sumire.

"At last this girl is being loved by Kaname-san even as a sister, but you Sumire-san… you can keep dreaming." I grab my phone on the tables and walkout from the restaurant. Ha…serve you right for making fun of me.

Outside the restaurant I still can feel the adrenaline surround my body. How dare her… I'm not some girl that you can toss and turn as you wish… I wait a few minutes for Kaname, but it seems that he prefer stay at the restaurant. I decide to go home alone but then I remember that I just pick my cellphone earlier but forget about my wallet. Well I can call one of my brothers; ask them to pick me here. I walk to the hotel lobby still trying to call one of them when I bump with someone causing my phone drop.

"Oh I'm sorry…are you okay miss?" _wait a minute… I know this voice_. My head stir to see the one who bump with me. When I see the face I can't help but feel happy.

"Natsume-san… "

"Yume-san...what are you doing here? And why you are alone?" Natsume ask while look around.

"Natsume-san how many times I must ask you… please just calls me Yume. I will ask you the same question. Why are you here?"

"It's quite embarrassing you know." I see Natsume face a bit red as he rubs his neck.

"Actually I have a date before but it seems that it's not work at all, so she is dump me after 30 minutes since we met. Since the place is near this hotel, I decide to go to the bar at this hotel." His face is getting red by second, I try to hold myself not to laugh about our situation but I can't hold myself anymore…

"Hahaha… Natsume-san… it's so funny… you are being dump by you date." I have to close my mouth to prevent my laugh become louder.

"Hey it's not funny you know…" I wonder how his face getting red than he already was.

"I think it is funny because you are dump by your date while I am here are dump my date right before we meet."

"Yume…you are in the middle of a date? Whom you have a date with? Why are you left him? Don't tell me that he is not treated you nicely. As your brother, I must give him a piece of mind myself."

"Relax Natsume-san. It's not a real date; I just have dinner with Kaname-san before his beautiful client come." Thinking about Sumire just makes me feel suddenly hungry.

"I can imagine what happen inside. But I still can't understand why you have a date with that perverted monk at first, and why you ended here alone. Where is he now?"

"Oh never mind… I'll tell you later. Now can we please go to get something to eat? I only ate half of my appetizer, I'm starving and I have no wallet with me. So you are my life saver Natsume-san." I half drag Natsume to the front door.

"If you have no wallet with you, how do you plan to get home Yume?"

"I maybe forget about my wallet but I luckily didn't forget about my phone. I intended to call one of you to pick me up here before I bump into you."

"Clever girl… now you don't have to worry about it since I'm here, what's your plan right now?"

"Didn't I say I am hungry earlier, and we both have a ruined date so why not… lets continue the date with different partner. But I'm pretty sure the first one more likely it is. I can't imagine myself hold it any longer, skip the lunch takes its toll."

"Aren't you being too greedy miss? Dating two Asahina's in one night?" I stuck for a while and look at Natsume when I hear this. I can't believe my ears, did Natsume just make a joke… then I see his twinkle eyes and here I am in disbelieving for what I see. As long as I know him, out of the triplets Natsume was the most serious man. So when he make a joke like this it's so rare to see.

"Okay, who are you and what are you doing with my brother body?" I try to act suspicious at him while holding my laughter until both of us can't take it anymore.

I see Natsume laugh very hard it's actually sweet and I hope he can laugh like this often. It's the first time I see his real smile, and I wonder if he smile like this when he is with Ema. From what I hear Natsume is one of many brothers that didn't give up on her until the end. Ema herself had a very hard time to choose between Subaru and Natsume. The fact that Ema and Subaru dating in secret regardless Natsume feeling are beyond me. Why they didn't tell him, he deserves the truth. Everyone deserve the truth, they are all a good man. I think they can accept it well, but everything is not up to me, it's theirs.

"Oh come on Natsume-san, I'm really hungry right now. Didn't they tell not to make your date starving?" I take his hand in me and drag us to the lobby waiting for his car.

"As your wish…"

Natsume bring us to a family restaurant not far from the hotel. My phone vibrated and I check who have been calling me, it's Kaname so I just let it vibrate. When it stops I decide to text him just to let him know that I'm with Natsume. We talk a lot during the dinner, more than we have since I come to Sunrise Residence. He talk about his job at the game company, he seems to really enjoy the work despite all the struggles. He also talks about his childhood and his relationship with Subaru. Meanwhile I talk about my grandparents and our grape farm. He really interested about our farm. I tell about my plan to come home this summer so I invite him to come to our grape this summer holiday out of courtesy. To my surprise he seems like the idea about coming with me. I learn that every summer holiday they spent it at Asahina's private beach, I feel guilty that if he come with me then he can't spend the holiday with the others. Natsume said that he didn't mind that this time he will spend with me. A good changes for him he said when I ask what the reason but he seem to hide something but I didn't ask him much further. We finish our food and decided to go home. Our car is getting closer to Sunrise Residence when suddenly Natsume stop it.

"Emh…Yume, would you mind accompany me a bit longer? I need to talk to you about something."

Honestly after Hikaru confession last time, I'm a bit scared when one of my brothers needs to talk with me in private. But here I am, ready to hear anything. _Maybe he just needs someone to talk about his work problem…_ well not that I can help that problem though but isn't it always good to have someone to share your problem.

"Okay… what dou you want to talk about Natsume-san?"

"There is a park near here. Would you mind if we go there? Or we can talk in a café near that."

"Let's go to the park, but can we take out some hot drink from that café? I get the feeling this going to be a long conversation." Natsume just smile at my request.

"For someone whose job are just hear someone, you sure have a lot of request Yume." He just shakes his head and drives the car leaving Sunrise Residence.

"Hey its cold outside." I protest.

We take our drink to the park and he insists that I should wear his coat. He said that so I won't complain about the weather when we arrive at the park. Natsume park the car and we walk to the bench near the pond. We sit there and sip our drink…

"Yume did you know that Ema is dating Subaru?" I nearly choked because that statement. How does he know? Did one of them tell Natsume about this? But mostly… can everyone tell the Asahinas to look at how I am doing first before blurting some shocking statement. First it's Hikaru, now it is Natsume who did that, I nearly burnt my throat this time.

"They didn't talk to me about this but as I tell you; I'm close with Subaru since we are kids. I have this kind of feeling that Ema is actually dating Subaru. I always come to every one of Subaru game, and Ema always there. And that look they share, it's not sibling. It is a look when a man sees his woman and woman see her man. So I decided to step back and wait for them to tell us all about their relationship. But they never did, and I'm here half crazy to think that Ema and Subaru dating. Have they told you about it? Were they really dating? You are her sister, I'm sure she will talk to you about it. I want to talk to you so I can get out of my misery and move on. If she really loves him and chooses him over me, I am more than happy for both of them. They are good people so they deserved happiness. I just want to be happy again…."

At the last word I see Natsume face and realize, that Ema and Subaru are wrong about hiding their relationship. It must be hurt so much for Natsume, not only he lost someone he love, but also must endure the pain of broken heart because he can't openly say that Ema and Subaru are dating when the two decide to hide it. I don't know where I get the courage but I hug him, he must be alone all this time. I just simply hug him because I don't know what I should say at his moment I just pray that I can lift some of his pain away. We stay like that for I don't know how long. I made a mental note that if Ema or Subaru won't talk about their relationship to our family, I will. I will not let their hope grow much longer, because I know the longer they are waiting, hope will also grow. And I know better than anybody else how much it hurt when your hope is shattered. I feel Natsume shifted so I release my hug.

"Thanks… I'm feeling better now. You know talk to you really help, not because you are Ema sister but you have this aura that makes me comfortable around you. Like Ema but different too, I like her from the very first time I lay my eyes on her then I realize that I feel comfortable with her so I fall in love with her. With you I feel like I found someone who understands me like an old friends, I can tell you everything in my mind without worry you will judge me. That's why I choose to talk to you about this tonight. "

"I just hear you out because you buy me this hot cocoa. If I knew it will be this serious, I definitely want anything else beside the drink." He laughs when he hears me say that. I take a look at him, now he sure look better that a couple minutes ago.

"Did you forget that the one pay for our dinner is me? So I pay you more than enough for this." Despite the lightning in the park I can see his twinkle eyes.

"Hey…but that's a date, you suppose to buy me. Ugh… Forget it, it's my entire fault I should have charge you beforehand. Maybe I should make it a business; I will hear all of brother's confession about Ema and take a charge of it." And he laughs louder this time.

"Sound like a good idea. I bet many of them will pay for it."

I'm happy that Natsume seems in a good mood when we leave the park. I can't help but thinking about the other brother. Are they can feel it too? About Ema and Subaru, what crosses in their mind when they see Ema and Subaru every day? I can't help them unless they talk to me like Natsume did, but I hope they all are okay. I will pray for their happiness.


End file.
